foxholegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Artillery Guide
What you will need is 70 refined materials at first, after which you will need an inventory full of basic materials to craft a pair of binoculars and a large amount of shells. It is advised that the 2 crew members try to mine as much scrap for basic materials for shells as possible, and try to get a truck, if possible, in order to transport both the materials and the shells since the Artillery gun can only carry up to 6 rounds plus 1 in the chamber, while each crew member can carry at the most 4 or less shells on him, depending on whatever else equipment is being carried. It is also advised that at least one of the crewmen carry a radio with him, as well as both men carry a pair of binoculars (one being a backup pair if one of the crewmen is lost), main weapons and gas masks, if the need of leaving the gun behind and defending yourselves arises. The gas masks are for protection from gas as you will be basically glued to the gun, like the machine gunner, so slow reflexes will get you killed if not wearing a mask and gas is thrown your way. Communication and coordination will be vital here as well, so voice chat over Dicord, Teamspeak or within the game is highly recommended as the game and gun itself are built around teamwork. After you make your artillery gun at the vehicle factory, you will want to ask your team where your artillery gun is most needed, after which, if you get a reply, the crew member with the radio should check if the area whre the artillery gun is requested has a radio tower and if it indicates that there are enemies nearby, we do not want the enemy to capture the artillery gun and use it against us, or destroy it. After which if it is established that the area is safe you start pushing your artillery gun from the vehucle factory up to the frontlines as it cannot be towed, for now, by a truck. If possible, have a third person with you to drive a truck behind you full of Artillery shells as again mentioned above, they're heavy. If such a person is not available then make sure to notify the logistics people on the team that you will be needing additional artillery shells when you're out. After you get to the frontlines target priority should be heavy fortifications such as Pillboxes, Turrets, Gates and Fortress walls first, that is, if other important buildings such as Town Halls and Outposts aren't in range, do not waste shells on Barracks and Foxholes, they are not worth it and you will probably lose more shells and time trying to take them out than they are worth, as well as metal walls. These all can be taken out by more cost effective weapons such as the Heavy Machine gun, mortar and grenades. The best technic I've found of aiming the artillery gun and getting the most accurate range is by trying to sit right in front of the gun's barrel, since it's where the round is spawned from when the gun is fired, and try to determine the range and direction from there, of course you will not always be able to get in close range to the target, but if you're able to get in close enough (100 meters being your binoculars' max range) you can effectively target the gun this way, if not you will have to go a bit more further ahead than the gun and do a little bit more guess work on the gun's direction and range to the target, but with time, and experience, you will get better. Note: You will need to compensate for the elevation if you're trying to hit a target up-hill, so if the range on your binoculars says 75 meters, try to aim at 80 or 85, the compensation here being 5 or 10 meters, depending on the hill's elevation. And remember, always try to save the gun, it's worth more than the crew's lives and will cost you dearly if you let it be captured and used by the enemy, if all hope is lost destroy the gun and fall back, sometimes discretion is the better part of Valor. Category:Community Guidelines